


Day Five

by LittleEagle



Series: 20 day Kink Challange [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/day_two/set?id=206861029)

* * *

[High School AU where Ludwig is in his junior year, the Reader in her senior and Gilbert is doing his second years of collage]

* * *

Ludwig was taking his brother's freshly washed clothes to his room. He was out with his friends while he was stuck in the house alone. He was almost out of the room when a thin booklet caught his gaze. He picked up the book and identified it as Gilbert's diary. Though he knew it wasn't a nice thing, for leaving him home alone he looked into it. It opened up at a place where a small, hastily snapped picture was attached. The picture was of [Name] and she was only in underwear. Ludwig looked at the writing next to the picture. It was part of a dream scribbled down hastily, an erotic dream at that. He frowned at his brother's perversion but at the same time he got similar ideas.  
Ludwig placed the diary back to its place and hurriedly left the room. He crossed the corridor and locked his door though there wasn't a single person in his vicinity. His well-defined teenager body hit the bed with a small thud as he scampered under the covers. He grabbed a few tissues and closed his eyes while shifting into a comfortable position. He rubbed his member through his pants, forcing himself to go slow as he would do with [name] if he ever had the chance. Though he never had sex before, Ludwig had a good enough idea about what he would do to her.  
_His eyes swept over her smaller body, her most desired parts covered up by the lace lingerie Ludwig gave her, the thigh-high stockings and the collar making a contrast with her cute underwear. Her dress and heels laid somewhere in the dark of the room. He walked over to the bed, his fingers running down her shaking body. The [s/c] skin of her wrists was slightly red from trying to break free from the ropes, connecting her arms and legs to the bedposts and leaving her sensitive body exposed to the blond. Her wide and scared eyes bore into Ludwig's blue hues as his lips curled into a smirk she hasn't seen before. She was silent, her mouth slightly opened, her [l/c] lips trembling almost invisibly. He wanted her to protest, to scream but well, he will make her behave the way he wants._  
_Ludwig sat down at the edge of the bed and brushing his fingers through her [h/c] strands he kissed her roughly, his lips moving against hers forcefully while his tongue explored every hidden corner of her wet cavern as a victory. His hand moved onto her neck, rubbing the sensitive skin and ever so quietly she moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and his teeth grazed the spot instead of fingers. His humid breath and the tip of his tongue brushed over her sweet spot, earning another small moan. At the sounds [name] made his already tight pants felt unbearable but he ignored it. With small, invisible bites he moved to her breasts, harshly squeezing them, making them pop out of the [r/c] bra._  
_His lips closed around one of her nipples, his tongue rolling it around. Her other bud was squeezed between fingers, maybe with a bit too much force. [Name] whined making Ludwig look up, the slight jerk of his head pulling on her still captured nipple. She closed her eyes submissively with a light whimper escaping her lips. He straightened up with a smirk but not yet content with her. He ripped off the useless bra and threw it across the room before sucking on her other nipple. She made another pitiful try at breaking out of her restraints when Ludwig's free hand moved down her flat stomach._  
_His fingers hooked under the thin fabric and he lightly tugged on it. [Name] squirmed at the faint burning feeling of the increased pressure. Ludwig let go of it and started to rub her clit through the open front, he purposely chose this so he won't need to take it off. After an equal amount of time spent with teasing her breasts he returned to kiss her, a hand cupping her cheek. The finger from her clit was pushed inside her, a soft moan slipping past her lips only to be devoured by the blond's still pressing against hers. After a few thrusts and getting his digit soaked Ludwig pulled away and licked the glinting substance from it. He smiled, his chest heaving and sinking with a deep sigh. “You taste so sweet, [name],” he whispered into the air, lust glazing over his words._  
_Ludwig stood up and stripped from all of his confining clothes, leaving his erect member to spring up proudly and to attract her gaze. He smirked at her expression, scared but impressed. He sat between her spread legs with his own crossed. He gave a single teasing lick to her wet womanhood while he was rummaging under the curled up covers. Triumphantly, Ludwig held up an oval shaped item what seemed strangely familiar to her. Her eyes grew wider than their size in her initial shock and she shook her head rapidly. “Please, just not that,” [name] mumbled and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. His triumphant smiled widened into a grin. “Oh, so you know what is this. Well, knowing it makes you a naughty little girl who should be punished, don't you think? Especially since it came from your room,” Ludwig sneered and his free hand squeezed her thigh. “I… I don't know what you are talking about,” she stammered but her deep red cheeks told otherwise._  
_With a flick of his thumb the little device came to life with a low humming of static sounds. Ludwig lowered the small plastic egg and pressed it lightly against her clit. She almost immediately let out a moan, the soft vibrations running through her like lightening. His other hand came to stroke himself, watching her body arch and squirm in pleasure. He lowered it, now stimulating her entrance before pushing it halfway, the buzzing mechanism causing new streaks of her sweet juices to leak down her ass. “L-Ludwig… I'm going to~” she moaned with her lower body twitching and shaking harder. “Nein,” he said and simply pulled away the device. Switching it off he paced it onto the mattress and leaned down to blow cold breath onto her drenched womanhood._  
_[Name] sighed in frustration, emptiness taking the place of her building orgasm. Ludwig crawled over her to press a bruising kiss to her lips. His lowered crotch was grinding against her burning midsection. “Ludwig, please,” she said the words he wanted to hear and made a pleading expression. At her words he thrust into her without a second's hesitation, slamming himself all the way in. Her mouth opened with a soundless scream and a solitary tear rolled from her eye. Ludwig waited until he felt [name] shuffle under him and picked up a relatively slow pace. The bed was creaking from the force of his thrusts, only a few decibels quieter than their mixed grunts and moans. His pace quickened every time she said his name and now he was ramming into her in an incredibly fast and powerful way. The empty feeling was long gone, instead the tightness of her nearing climax was taking control over her body. “Ha-harder… I'm almost~” she shouted, her back arched and head lolling back. His hands gripped her hips stronger and he pumped in and out with all the force he could muster. The knot uncoiled in her abdomen and her juices were covering his member in a vast amount. He made a few more thrusts before meeting his own release, his seed spilling into her and a growl of her name leaving his lips._ **"** **[Name]."**  
The grunt was echoing through the room and his palm became covered in a sticky substance. Ludwig reached for the tissues and cleaned up the mess he made at his middle.

* * *

Extended ending for the fantasy

_Ludwig pulled away and untied first her ankles then wrists, leaving the ropes to hang from the bed and pressed tender kisses to her irritated wrists. He pulled [name] into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Her hand shot up to brush through his dishevelled blond tresses while her other caressed his back. For a while the only sound was the less and less panting breathes. “Thank you for letting me do this,” Ludwig whispered into the soft skin of her neck under the decorative collar she still wore. She kissed the top of his head. “Everything for my husband,” [Name] said lifting his head to pull him into a deep kiss._


End file.
